


Survey Corps Calendars

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Photo Shoots, Shirtless, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps lose their funding, so the only logical way out that Hanji can think of is selling sexy calendars to make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey Corps Calendars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post, kind of.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Levi stopped dead in his tracks, Eren bumping into him in surprise at the sudden cease in movement. He quickly righted himself and peered around Levi, a teasing grin spreading on his face. 

“Did nobody tell you about this?” Eren asked instead, walking around Levi and walking further into the room where already a few people were gathered. He began to walk towards his friends, turning back to send Levi one more quick, teasing glance. 

“I didn't think four eyes was serious.” Levi murmured in reply, but knew well that Eren couldn't hear him anymore. Instead, he stomped over to said four eyes- Hanji- who stood by one side of the room, right next to Armin Arlert who was currently operating a large camera. “You were serious?” Levi snapped as soon as he stood next to her. 

She turned to him with a squeal, her arms wrapping around his shoulders excitedly. “There's my star!” She exclaimed, grinning wide as she turned them both towards Armin. “What do you think, Armin? Shirtless and sexy, or armed and fierce?” She pouted her lips, clearly asking Armin's opinion on something. 

Levi faced Arlert, his eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing as the blond's eyes skimmed over him quickly before the boy flushed a deep red and turned to look away. “It depends on what the Corporal wants.” He murmured, one of his hands reaching up to play with a bit of his hair. 

“What I want?” Levi turned to Hanji again, his teeth gritting. 

“Well, you didn't think that our calendar could possibly be a success without 'Humanity's Strongest' on it, right?” She grinned, her hands coming up to pinch at Levi's cheeks to which he quickly slapped her hands away and gave her a glare. “I told you: we lost our funding. So unless you want to cut down on cleaning supplies or food, we need to get money and soon.” 

“And making a fucking calendar to sell is your best idea?” He growled in return. Of course, there was no way he was giving up any money from cleaning supplies. He'd rather starve than live in a filthy environment. 

“Well,” Hanji started, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around to look at people gathered around the room. “We do have a lot of very attractive recruits.” Levi's eyes narrowed at Eren, who stood talking and laughing with Connie and Sasha. That little shit knew about all of this all along. “So, the real question is,” Hanji paused, turning to look at him again, “Would you like your pictures shirtless, clothed, or naked?” She smiled innocently. 

He gave her a bewildered look and said nothing, instead opting out for walking away to talk to Petra. Meanwhile, he spotted Armin setting up the camera while Hanji hurried to set up a plain background. He nonchalantly leaned against a wall and watched as recruits went in for their pictures. They picked twelve people for twelve months: Jean, Mikasa, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Petra, Eren (that fucker), Reiner, Christa, Bertholdt, Erwin (who apparently already had a very lengthy photo shoot) and Levi himself. 

Levi was ready to decline and tell Hanji to fuck off when Jean came out, receiving teasing whistles from Connie and Sasha, followed by perhaps slight drooling from Marco. Jean was shirtless, wearing a pair of slacks instead of standard uniform. Of course, he was in good form and the fucker knew it, if his arrogant grin gave anything away. 

Levi rolled his eyes as he saw Eren's fists clench when Mikasa gave Jean a look over. The guy was taken, but that didn't stop girls from staring. “Lack of clothes to distract people from your horse face?” Eren spoke up, his Caribbean orbs settling on Jean.

Jean shot him a dirty look in return,”You're just jealous, Jaeger.” He shot back, standing in front of the camera and aiming a teasing smirk at Eren. “Not everybody can be in such good shape.” Eren took a step forward but was immediately pulled back by Mikasa. Levi didn't understand why the kid bothered; the Corporal himself could, in fact, affirm that Eren was in very good shape. 

And there began the longest two hours of his life. 

People were told to pose rather sexily, to sell more calendars according to Hanji, but Levi sneered as he thought about all the perverts buying calendars filled with army kids. 

Mikasa posed with her blade pointing at the camera, the usual stray hair falling into her face. Marco didn't have to try hard; with the combination of freckles dusted over his cheeks and the loveable smile, he just had to smile at the camera. Hanji handed Sasha some cookies and ordered her to bite down on them while looking at the camera, but they had to take many takes since Sasha kept eating the cookies too fast. Connie was there, clearly, for comic relief as he posed in a stupid fighting pose. Petra was degraded to a short shirt, which cut off above her belly button and paired together with her kind smile, she was a natural. 

However, when it came to Eren's turn, Levi suddenly turned into one of these perverts and vowed to buy one calendar just to have a picture of Eren hung up on the wall. To show off to Jean, Eren told Hanji he would pose shirtless. But, unlike Jean, he kept his standard uniform trousers on as well as all the belts used with the manoeuvring gear. The two highest belts fold just over his bare hips, where the lack of shirt is visible. Levi immediately straightens against the wall. 

Hanji commands Eren to pose with his hand in front of his mouth, as if he is about to bite it. She gives him explicit warnings to not actually bite; the last thing they would need right now is his shifting. He gives her a nod, a breathtaking grin and poses just like she asked; his muscles flexing into position and Levi can tell he's trying to put on a show as those bright, lively eyes focus right on the camera, peering into it. He can see Armin squirm uncomfortably even from here. 

He is definitely buying that calendar. 

An unattractive snort leaves him as he thinks how many people will be wanking off to the picture of Eren; to the picture of Humanity's Last Hope. “He's a good looking one, huh?” He turns fast, not expecting Hanji to be next to him. “I can see what you see in him.” She shrugs slightly. “If I was in your place, I'd take him to bed every night, too.” He shoves at her and she laughs as she gets a reaction out of him. 

They watch Eren pose in silence, only a couple people remaining in the room now that most were done with their photos. “You sure you don't want to get in there?” Hanji speaks up, suddenly. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“We were planning to do paired or group photos.” She shrugs like it's nothing. “I guess I can put him with Mikasa, then.” Once he spots the smirk spreading on her lips, he knows exactly what she's doing; and unfortunately, it's working. 

“Fine.” Levi growls instead. “I'll be right back.” 

Hanji claps her hands and jumps in the spot before jogging off to tell Armin while Levi goes into a different room to change. To match with Eren, he leaves the straps and belts on as well as the boots and trousers. He picks up the two blades and takes his shirt off before going back to the room. 

He can see Eren's eyes widen and his cheeks flush crimson once Levi walks into the room. Hanji squeals and begins shouting out commands as she sees Levi walking over and stopping next to Eren. He ignores her and instead places his lips by Eren's ear. “You didn't think you were gonna have all the fun, right, brat?” 

Eren flushes an even deeper red, if that was possible and shrugs, suddenly turning shy. Hanji is still talking so Levi finally turns to her, “Can we just improvise?” He snaps. 

She rolled her eyes at his demand. “Fine!” She exclaimed. “But no kissing!” She quickly added. 

Levi turned to Eren with a smirk crossing his thin lips. “Come on then, brat.” He spoke up, his voice quiet and deep. “You seem to be a natural. What should we do?” 

Eren seems to think about it for a second before flushing again, his bright gaze turning to the ground. “Maybe we should re-enact the courtroom scene.” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

Levi raised his eyebrows; that wasn't the fondest memory he had of Eren. Of course, beating him up back then saved his life but he still didn't like it. “You're such a masochist.” He stated, teasingly. “I'll improvise.” 

He brought one of his blades up and placed the edge by Eren's throat, making sure he wasn't hurting him and wouldn't do so by an accident. He gave Eren a small glance to which the younger boy nodded, saying it was absolutely fine. He then brought one of his hands up and twirled it into Eren's hair, his fingers pulling at his roots slightly and making Eren stretch his neck back with a small hiss. 

“There!” Hanji yelled- no, screamed- as she quickly hit Armin's shoulder. “That's sexy!” 

Levi grit his teeth and looked up at Eren, watching as the boy faked a slightly pained expression. He had to struggle to keep the smirk off his face at how much Eren was enjoying this. Perhaps, this was something they could try tonight. 

Once Levi deemed Armin got enough pictures of that position, he put the blade down and let Eren's hair go, his fingers massaging the bit he pulled for a second and hearing Eren almost purr at the gentle caress. Eren grinned at him, his eyes momentarily moving to Hanji before they returned to Levi. His hands slid down around Levi's bare waist and pulled him closer. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the action but allowed it. It was only when Eren's hands lowered and squeezed his ass all meanwhile Eren winked at the camera with a grin that Levi interrupted, slapping at his shoulder with a grimace. He hardly thought they would use that picture, but perhaps Hanji would let him keep it for the sake of it. 

They were then forced to pose back to back, a blade in one arm and both pointed at the camera. Levi had to agree it looked pretty badass, but he wasn't sure how sexy it was. Then again, apparently, a lot of people found the uniforms themselves sexy.

Once Hanji announced they were done and had all the shots they needed for the day, Levi turned to Eren. He reached up and grabbed the brat's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Eren pulled away for just a second to grin, his arms wrapping around Levi as he pulled them in for yet another kiss. 

He then put more effort into the hold and pulled Levi's body forward, making the shorter man wrap his arms around his neck if he didn't want to fall. Before he knew it, Eren dipped him down and planted another kiss on his lips. He could hear the camera clicking again as more pictures were taken. 

Once they straightened, he narrowed his eyes and shoved at Eren before turning away and murmuring to himself about getting dressed, leaving Eren and Hanji behind him, laughing to themselves. 

Unsurprisingly, the calendars were in high demand and sold out almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a post on Tumblr and wrote this in like 30 minutes. Just a quick one shot.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
